


Pure-Hearted Restraint

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Detective!Shin, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Taro was a Victim, Yandere!Taro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: An aged-up story of a Mildly Yandere!Taro and Shin Higaku. Look at those tags. This will clearly be a bit darker than most. Enjoy.Dark stuff ahead!





	Pure-Hearted Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a MakoHaru manga: Sokubaku-kei Kareshi
> 
> Ugh. We need more Yandere Makoto. The world needs it.

The constant clacking on the keyboard is a dull sound to my ears at this point. I'm Shin Higaku, a simple detective of a small branch of Detective Agencies in the dark streets of Buraza Town. Glancing to the clock, I took note of the time. It was nearing 5AM, soon it's time to go home. My attention was brought back to the screen in front of me.

It was an unfortunate case of Aba Zure... she was someone I know and spoke a lot to. Her shop was on the way home so it had become a habit to talk to her once in a while.

As soon as I typed in my report, I began to pack away my things.... though an unexpected visitor burst into my office.

"Shin-senpai, you're going home already?" Kokuma asked, tipping her police hat.

I smiled. "Yeah. How about you Kokuma?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You should hang out with us for a bit senpai.... we're having a celebration for your great work, I mean you found the perpetrator and all... Drinks are on the house! The chief said."

"I'm going to have to refuse. Sorry."

The police-woman looked put-off. "Hey! It's a celebration about you, y'know? You should let loose for a bit and have a bit of fun!"

I shook my head. "Taro is waiting for me."

Suddenly, Kokuma had a troubled look on her face. "O-oh... I see. T-then..." her eyes darts around the room in panic. "uh... say hi to him for me...."

Picking up my bag, I waved a good bye. "See you tomorrow."

Now left alone, Kokuma stared hard at the closed door. From behind the corner, a co-worker stuck his head out in glee. "Wow, Shin's still not gonna come with us?"

"Apparently." was her answer as she sighed.

"Wonder what's up with him? Maybe~ he has a cute spouse to return to...." the co-worker nods. "Yeah.... man, I wish I could have a lover..."

The police-woman just lowered her head in silence. After all, what Shin is involved with was never cute in the first place.

* * *

"I'm home." I called out as I took my shoes off.

Emerging from the living room was my lover, Taro Yamada. A soft smile was on his face as he helped me with my luggage. "Great work! I heard you found the culprit, as expected of you..." the book-loving husband giggled. "You must be tired huh?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, not really...."

Without any other word, my lips was captured by him in a soft kiss. "I love you."

"...I love you too." I answered back.

You already know his name right? But let me tell you more about my husband, Taro Yamada. During one of the raids we did on one of the houses with strange reports of loud sounds and screaming, we found him. He was laid down, completely naked and chained to the walls of the basement of the Aishi household. His face was that of pure emptiness. Who knows how long he has been there. I was the one who found him, a secret door that I discovered lead me to him.

The house owners seemed to be missing. Yet the neighbors had said that the Aishi family had not left at all.

Still, we did everything we could to save this young man. As the first positive human contact that Taro had felt for what seemed to be decades, he grew quite attached to me. Gone was the Taro that I had known in the past, a forgetful and sense-impaired man to a pile of human vegetable. For the first week he couldn't eat without me in vicinity. He kept following me around and seemed to have a complete devotion towards me. I knew that he was not in the right mind, so I wanted to help him.

I let him live with me instead of the family that he does not recognize anymore. Along the way, certain mishaps had happened, but he is now well and good. He had even made a book about his experiences and had become a hit novel in the noir world.

Things then... turned into this.

"Give me your phone, Shin." He demanded in the same soft voice.

Taro checks my phone as usual. It had become a routine at this point. He's so paranoid.

"Your message of you going home was sent forty-five minutes ago... but it only takes twenty minutes to get to here. Did something happen? I wonder?" He stared at me in wonder.

That again.... Taro is... always uneasy. Even though this type of unease never existed within Taro before, he gradually became deeply, strongly attached to me once we got together.

My mouth curved into a smile. "Here." From my bag, I pulled out a box of muffins. "I knew that you liked them so.... I got them for you."

Suddenly, his hard stare is gone and was replaced by a pleased smile and red-tinted face. "You remembered? I'm so happy! Let's eat it together."

I have a feeling that he already knew where I'm at. But I cannot prove it without showing the fact that I'm slowly beginning to distrust him.

With cake in hand, he asked. "How was work, Shin?"

"Same as usual, solved a case." I shrugged. "Also, Kokuma says hi."

He laughed. "Oh, did she? We should invite her sometime, that girl is so nice." He eats the cake. "By the way on your phone, Shin.... who is Kei Satsu-san?"

(Took him long enough.) "He's a new police officer on our branch. The guy is really nice and has a great intellect. He gave me his number, so I saved it. I think I wanna partner up with him some time..."

"Delete him." He interrupted. "Delete his number, now."

"...okay." I answered reluctantly.

Taro claps his hands in delight. "I saw the magazine who had you in the front page. The 'Detective Prince' it said.... Shin is so popular and talented. It can't be helped that people would look at you..."

"Taro..." I started.

He comes close and envelops me in a hug. "I'm scared y'know? Since Shin is so beautiful he might've been stolen from me.... that you found someone you liked better than me." He hugs me tighter. It's suffocating. "I was afraid that Shin would lea-"

"Taro!" I snapped at him and cupped his cheeks with my hands and forced him to stare at my face. "Look at what's reflected in my eyes."

His eyes focused on me. "It's.... me?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Everyone else is just the scenery. You're the only one that matters to me."

Just with those words, his face brightened.

Taro might be... half-crazy. Maybe. I've seen him sneak in a package that was delivered to him at the doorstep. I don't know what it is or where he had put them, but something tells me that I would rather not know. Without even noticing, there's a handle for fastening chains at the foot of the bed. I noticed it recently by pure luck, If I didn't trip in the bedroom, I wouldn't have seen it.

Taro... constantly flickers between morality and insanity. He truly is different from the man who I used to go to school with. So different from what he used to be. Even still, I'll stay with him. I've found myself falling in love with a dangerous man. Like a Russian roulette, where you flirt with death itself. Without a second thought, I'd let him embrace me.

Such is falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? The story and the YanDev quality names? How was it? :p


End file.
